


Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 21

by simplyn2deep



Series: Beacon Hills Quake of 2018 [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Hospital, M/M, earthquake, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It wasn't the big one, but it sure shook them up!





	Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 21

**Author's Note:**

> This uses no special words but is a way to get the story moving towards its end.

John was just about to get himself another too sweet coffee when his phone vibrated. It was Melissa telling him Stiles was awake but that something had happened and that he was needed in the room right away.

Tossing his cup in the nearest trash can, John left the café and rushed back to his son’s room. He burst in the room, startling the doctor and Melissa.

"What's going on?!" John demanded. His eyes instantly landed on Stiles and he rushed to his side. "What happened to him?" He saw the already forming bruise on the side of Stiles' head.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
